


Thoughts of a Burden

by AkaiShinda (Ayleid)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Platonic Life Partners, Title speaks for itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayleid/pseuds/AkaiShinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For him, I was just a nobody. A person, who is incapable for those important businesses he had to manage, and see to be done. I was a follower. A believer. A burden."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rain.

Drops of the element which I've never been able to control or even understand the people who can control it. The element which is sufficient for life, makes everything flow, stream through the conscious base of existing. This phenomenon colored the sky dark-grey mixed with deep purple in the west, lighter on the east, still the gloom faded the shapes of plants and stones beside the road.

Everything seemed fluent still stopped for some precious time. No one travelled in this very hour, no one was brave enough to continue any journey among the huge tall trees surrounding the village. The natives and all the travelers had rushed into shelters and inns unlike us, being covered by our cloaks. Just like usually, he led me on the way down to the target, as usual he was silent and did not even recognize his clothes were all wet, and mine as well. Not like falling drops of water could do any harm to us…

The sound of water stuck in my ears after this day for a long time. Nothing happened still the steps of his shoes and the soft, quiet touch of the mud under those feet, as I closed my eyes it flew in front of me clearly, like a vision, like a dream during the rituals. He was definitely walking in a steady rhythm and he did not even notice my lagging behind, he never did. However I did not feel any strange sensation in myself as I looked up on his black hood, some pain around my heart rose, and I held it for the split of the second. Like a warn, cradling my rib cage. Continuing my gaze, I let my eyes go up on the dark-grey clouds of the sky, covered by ominous darkness.

And we just kept walking on the mud-covered road, still as I thought about it I've never had any idea about the locations of the bounties. He just ordered me to grab my scythe and to follow him. And so I did. Followed him everywhere our ways led us through the months. Still as I sighed or took a deep breath he recognized it, turned back his light-green eyes with anger and hatred, asked about me having a complaint then, without even listening to my words, he made a few faster steps.

This time, I did not say a word. I.

Last night I had a very weird and strange dream. I was whispering in the darkness probably around dawn vaguely, feeling the silver drops of the rain touching my skin, fog and ground damp around my form. Those drops swallowed my sound softly, carrying it through the wings of the elements, melting in the diminutive sand beneath. Standing beside my own body, crimson creek out of my temporal, white pieces of torn cloth in front of my feet. All I knew was that he was around, staring at me, gazing me from distance with his light-green eyes filled with detest.

For him, I was just a nobody. A person, who is incapable for those important businesses he had to manage and see to be done. I was a follower. A believer. A burden.

Still he took me everywhere. Needed me. Asked for me, still for days we haven't talked a word, not a single touch or gaze at each other. And that was all alright. Those times, when I felt my air was dwindling away, I closed my eyes and waited for the sign of his frozen, tan fingers to grab my cloak and till I tried to open my eyes or to notice some change in his behavior, he explained me his thoughts about my wretchedness.

And I find myself… always thinking on his last sentence. Why then, when it turned into night?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rain.

Behind my closed violet eyes, just let the stream of the sounds carry my mind, through the path, through the steps. For us, noises of the surrounding nature meant only threat or ambush, which could lead to massacre.

We never had any mistake in our process. That was our way, our life and the flow of history around us. Whatever happened in the world we just kept walking in the falling drops, in the unrecognizable mist of calm. Nameless liberty, that's what he gave me. Passing the days without realizing the time, recognizing anything, just his wide shoulders and the monotone noise of water in my ears. This filled my mind with pleasure and numb thoughts.

Letting the warm air out of my lungs, a small sign of life, he held up his eyes of the mud and looked back above his left shoulder. What he could see was my figure soaked in my own clothes, sinking in the mud covering my boots but for him that was just insignificant. For a moment or two he realized my shaking, nevertheless just as a fact.

Down my face, the trails of the falling water drops, flowing down on my cheeks, on my neck, and being absorbed by the black coat he lead his eyes wandering on their way, then all of a sudden, he crackled his fist. He ordered me to cover up my face on his deep voice, filled with cruelty and the simple message of hatred. At least I could hear him, this time without saying anything, just dealing with my existence; I called for his attention… He looked at me with disdain and only for… a couple of seconds. I must admit… he cannot waste his time.

With one single wiping move I cleaned most of the moisture from my cheeks, but when I opened my eyes again, he was already walking on the path. And again… I had to realize, I have not seen his face for more than two weeks by now… He did not take off his mask. That black piece of cowl he wore in public to hide his whole being. Why did I have to warn him about it before departure?

His stitches all over his body must have been all wet as well, I could see a small creek dribbling out of his black coat… behind his boots, he pulled a small line of water trail on the road, I could follow them among the plashes. He never cared about such things like catching cold or feeling the temperature… either feeling me around.

Those light-green eyes surrounded by crimson flesh meant the world for me. And each day, each night, he took more of my soul, my promises and my mind. If tomorrow would be the day when all ropes tear and all of our stars would fall by the deception of light, when the wind would hurt our lungs and corrode our skin… I would look in his eyes, and could shatter the sun to fulfill his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could never bring myself to continue this.

**Author's Note:**

> Very old piece of work, sadly it was forgotten on ff.net and now I'm taking it here.


End file.
